The Best Night
by 8huputy
Summary: Have you ever wanted to read an erotic story about you and your lover? Well this story uses no specific names, and is meant for those who want to imagine themselves with anyone of their choice.


The two had gotten home after a long night at the amusement park. She had never been to one before, so it was unnerving. He smiled and took out his keys, opening the door for her. Nobody was home, so they walked right in. He reached over and twisted a switch, turning the lamp on.

"Wow," she said. "I've never had such a fun time." She leaned onto him, and he embraced her.

"Let me just get some water," he said, as he walked into the kitchen. She followed behind him, as he flipped the switch to turn on the light. She put her bag on the table, and he grabbed two glasses and filled them with ice, then water. He turned the light off, and went downstairs to his bedroom. She followed behind. They walked into his room, lit by LEDs from his computer desk.

"Cool," she said, nodding. They sat down on the bed, staring forward for a bit.

"So... what do you want to do?" he asked, seemingly bored.

"Don't know," she said. He reached forward and stood up to activate his computer. "We could watch a movie," she said.

"You know of any good ones?"

She smiled. "Something scary."

She sat in the desk chair and typed in Friday the 13th. He rolled his eyes. "That's not even scary."

They played it and sat back down on the bed, and he set up pillows for their backs. After a while of watching, he grabbed a bag of popcorn for them both to eat. She was into the movie, leaning on his shoulder, eating popcorn. He turned to look at her. She giggled. He could tell she was getting sleepy.

There was a sex scene in the movie, and they both watched it, and she held on to him while they watched. She looked subtly to see a buldge in his pants. She smiled as she jokingly hoped it was from her and not the girl in the movie. She moved her hand to his leg, where she sitll held on. He put his arm around her, not realizing she was paying attention to his throbbing boner.

"I'm... getting bored," she said, with a flirty smirk.

"Really?" he said, seemingly focused on the movie.

She frowned as she noticed he didn't care. She decided to be a little riskier, as she stretched her arm across his body and started to kiss him. He kissed back, and after holding for a while, he finally paused the movie.

She stretched her leg across his and sat facing him, sitting on his lap. She had her right hand on his cheek, and her left hand on his left leg. As they kissed, she ran her hand down lower, and closer to his cock.

He let out a laugh and pulled her in closer, while she put her hand directly on his dick, which was growing very hard. He grabbed her ass as they kissed, and she giggled while in his mouth. They rolled so he was on top of her, making out with her as she lifted her knee up sexily, getting him more aroused.

She kept her hand focused on his dick, over his jeans, as she wrapped her leg around him. She rolled so they were side to side.

"You wanna do this?" she asked.

"Hell yeah."

She kneeled up on the bed, and slid off, kneeling on the ground at the edge. He laid his legs out, as he leaned back on a pillow. She got ready to suck his throbbing dick.

"Take it out!" he said with a breath.

She put her hand on his jeans, while massaging it slowly. He let out a slight moan. She licked his jeans from his balls to his belt.

She stared at him and giggled, looking him in the eyes as she bit her lip. She unbuckled his belt and zipped his pants down, to see his boner outlining his underwear.

"Oh my god!" she moaned, and licked his underwear. "Here goes nothing."

She laughed, then pulled his underwear down, as his dick sprung in front of her. She smiled in surprise, with her mouth open.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's...it's big!" she said with a breath.

She started to jerk it up and down, which caused him to breath heavily. She compared the size to her face. She swung it around a bit, and jerked it some more. She then looked at it hungrily and opened wide.

She put her lips on the edge of the head, and opened them as she went down on his cock. She lifted it up and down, moaning on his dick. She went up and down, staring into his eyes and giggling, her mouth fully open. She took her head off, and jerked his dick.

"You like that?" she asked. "I do."

She jerked it hard and then went up and down with her mouth very fast. She did this over and over and over to make him moan with pleasure, which made her giggle even more. She took her mouth off and grabbed his dick by the shaft. She lifted his to his stomach, and licked the underside. She was on her knees, but she got up and switched to laying across the bed, blowing his dick from the side. Still holding his dick up, she massaged his balls with the other hand. She put her mouth over one of them, jerking his cock with the other hand.

She put her mouth over the other ball, holding both at the same time. He moaned loudly. She laughed a full laugh, and kissed him on the stomach. She then flipped around to lay on her back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She lifted her shirt off, revealing a black sports bra. He moved to lay facing her, and she was sitting on the bed, cross legged. She lifted herself and laid down like before. He lifted himself.

"Come here, you," she said with a naughty smile. He took off his shirt and his pants,

and was fully naked. He went over to her, and she grabbed his dick. He was on his knees above her. She pulled him down and pulled his dick into her bra. His cock was in between her full tits. She moaned and laughed as she started bouncing up and down. He thrusted his boner, following her movements. After about a mintue of titfucking, she unclasped her bra and threw it in his face, as she grabbed her tits to continue titfucking.

She stood up on his bed, and stared down at him. She smirked and he backed up to observe her beautiful body. She lifted one leg and pulled her thin black leggins off. She was almost naked, her panties were still on. He pulled her down and stood up.

She laid on the bed and lifted both legs, one a little higher than the other. She pulled her panties off and they fell on the floor. She was completely naked. He picked her up and stood her next to him on the ground, and they kissed. He jumped into the bed and laid on his back.

She got on, smiled, and put her pussy over his dick with a loud moan. She started to bounce up and down, with him following her motions, thrusting fast. She started to moan even louder. They fucked like this for a while, and she screamed louder each time.

He lifted her, and she layed down on top of him. He put his dick in her pussy while she was on her stomach. He thrusted upward as she smiled in pleasure. She moaned his name quietly, and bit her lip.

She got up, and he followed after. She laid on the bed where he was originally, and he stood on the floor at the edge of the bed. She lifted and spread her legs while laughing. He put his dick inside her, and her legs fell over his shoulders as he fucked her hard. She screamed and he went faster. He kept going. She yelled his name.

"I'm gonna come!" She contorted her body, and bucked her hips while screaming, and they both slowed to a hault and she moaned for a bit. He pulled out and she stood up.

She pushed him back on to the bed. She sat on him in the 69 position, while he licked her pussy, causing her to moan more. She started to blow his dick really fast with no hands. She put her hands behind her back and gagged once, pulling her mouth off.

"You gonna cum for me?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She started to jerk his dick back and forth quickly. She then started deepthroating his cock.

"I'm going!"

She took her mouth off and jerked him off, as the first drop shot. It fell back down and landed on the upper part of her face. She laughed as the second one went on her tits. The third one landed on her tongue that she stuck out. The rest dripped onto the bed. She laughed more, and continued sucking. She took her mouth off and swallowed the rest of the cum.


End file.
